


just a stone's throw from me

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled to herself as her hand landed on the doorknob. She never thought she could look so beautiful in a color she hated. (Written for M'gann Week - Day 4: White)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a stone's throw from me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I skipped Days 2 and 3, but ehhh.... Without further ado, here's my entry for Day 4.

She made the rest of the girls leave the room, asking for a few moments to herself.

As soon as they all left, M'gann took a deep breath and looked up, staring into the mirror, seeing herself swathed in white silk and lace.

She placed a hand against the base of her throat, the bottom of her palm near the edge of the fabric that lined her collarbone and covered her shoulders and arms. She ran her fingers down, carefully touching the delicate lace.

She brought her hands up to touch the sapphire studs in her ears. She quickly moved a hand back to her hair, the auburn locks now a little longer than they were five years ago during the invasion.

She bit her lip, shifting her skin's color from civilian peach to hero green. She hummed to herself, silently acknowledging that she'll have to shift back in a few minutes. She rubbed a finger against the bottom of her fourth finger, missing the cool metal that until now had laid there. She smiled at the fact that in a short while, it would be replaced with a new band.

Her eyes landed on the lace that covered her wrist all the way up her arms. She could see the green through the white.

There was a knock at the door, causing her to quickly shift her skin back to "normal".

"Yes?"

"They're ready for you."

M'gann swallowed down her nervousness and put the veil in place. She picked up her bouquet and took one last look in the mirror before stepping towards the door.

She smiled to herself as her hand landed on the doorknob. She never thought she could look so beautiful in a color she hated.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "What You're Thinking" by Passenger.
> 
> As for who the person M'gann is marrying, I'll leave that up to the reader's imagination. It’s been purposely left ambiguous. Ship her with Dick? She's about to become M'gann Grayson (or would it be Wayne...?). Ship her with Wendy? She's about to become M'gann Harris. idk how marriage and surnames work.


End file.
